The Misadventures of Marcus, Wolf Jr, and Kappa
by TheSCK
Summary: Marcus befriends Wolf's son, aptly named Wolf Jr. Wolf doesn't mind, but Fox refuses to let Marcus associate with his enemy and his enemy's son, causing them to be secretive about their friendship. Along the way they meet Kappa, a green and blue fox who helps keep their friendship a secret, befriending him in the process. Now in high school, join the three on their misadventures.


**The Misadventures of Marcus, Wolf Jr, and Kappa**

A fanfiction series by TheSCK

 **Author's note:** I first began this series back in 2012 when I was a freshmen in high school. I eventually lost interest in writing fanfiction and deleted the whole series, as well as all my other fanfictions. Although for the most part I didn't regret my decision to delete my old stories since the majority of them were a fifteen year old's cringey attempts at writing smut, for the longest time I regretted deleting this particular series. I even deleted the actual word files that they were written in. Some time recently (as in before the writing of this), myself and my friends were talking about fanfictions and I talked about how I used to write them. I joked about the smut I wrote, but then talked fondly about this series. With a sudden spark of inspiration, I decided to revamp the series. Whether this is a onetime thing and I quickly lose interest in it or I keep continuing I can't say for sure, but either way I hope you do enjoy reading what I do end up producing. I have no intentions of turning this into an adult series. I want to keep this as clean as possible. Ratings will change depending on the content of each episode/chapter/whatever, but mostly due to language or harrowing situations. After all, high school students do have quite the potty mouth. I was one once, trust me. I don't own Marcus or Wolf Jr or any other character unless stated otherwise. So far I only own Kappa. With that said, read on and enjoy. Criticisms and reviews are more than welcome, as well as ideas for chapters/episodes/whatever you want to call these.

 **Episode 0: Pilot**

Deep within the heart of downtown Corneria lays a seemingly benign apartment building. This building, though, harbors a bitter rivalry, one that preceded the Lylat Wars. Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell, two embittered former space fighter pilots and leaders of the now disbanded Star Fox and Star Wolf, share this apartment building together. After the fall of Andross, and the Lylat system now in a time of peace, the mercenary groups weren't needed anymore. Funding fell short, and both groups broke apart, each of the members going their separate ways. Fox and Wolf ended up moving into the Apex Plaza Apartments, a decent apartment building in the middle of downtown. Both of them knew that each other lived in the same building, but decided it'd be best if they stay out of each other's way, and if one of them pulled something on the other, there would be hell. Being the mature adults they were, they kept their promises.

That is, until five years after they moved in. What both of them didn't realize is that not long after they moved into the apartment, both of them had children. Fox and Krystal had a brief relationship after Star Fox disbanded, and together they had Marcus, a blue fox with an odd piece of white fur on his head shaped like a cinnamon swirl. At the same time, Wolf had a one night stand with another female wolf and didn't think much of it until one day he got a call from the Cornerian Center of Pediatric Health. That one night fling had led to Wolf becoming a father, and the child's mother was incapable of taking care of the son. While many would think Wolf would be heartless and leave the child, he actually rose up to the responsibilities and took in his son, who he aptly named Wolf Jr since he was a spitting image of his father. Fox and Wolf took care of their children, each one not knowing that the other was doing the same. When it came time to enroll the children in school, both of them enrolled their kin in the same school unknowingly. It wouldn't be long until Marcus and Wolf Jr's paths would cross, and once they did, they became fast friends. They worked together in class, they played with each other at recess, and shared snacks with each other. Fox and Wolf could have never known that their children had befriended each other, much less know that the other had a child to begin with. And it probably would have remained that way until one day the school had to be let out early due to an impending snow storm.

Since bus services were suspended, parents had no choice but to pick up their children from the school. Marcus and Wolf Jr were the last ones to be picked up due to their fathers' work schedules. The two waited in the classroom, enjoying each other's company and seeing who could count the highest. Wolf came in first, seeing his son talking to Marcus. Since he didn't Marcus was Fox's son, he thought nothing of it. "Hey, champ," says Wolf, shaking off the snow that had just begun to fall. "Who's your lil friend?" Wolf Jr excitedly introduced his friend, grinning ear to ear. "This is my friend Marcus." The tall lupine knelt down to meet the two children's eyes. "Nice to meet you, Marcus." The blue vulpine smiled ear to ear, not knowing he was talking to his father's enemy. Wolf turned his attention back to his child. "Ready to home, Junior? We need to beat the snow." Wolf Jr got excited, but then remembered that would necessitate leaving his best friend behind. "I don't want to leave Marcus alone." Wolf grinned, laughing on the inside at just how much his son was different from him. "Alrighty," Wolf said, going from kneeling to sitting on the floor. "We have enough time." Wolf Jr and Marcus cheered, and resumed their child banter.

A little while had passed, Wolf admiring how the two talked back and forth this whole time almost without taking a breath. _"I should let this kid come over sometime,"_ Wolf thought to himself. _"He and Junior make such great pals."_ Just as Wolf finished that thought, he heard a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in a long time. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" the familiar voice said. Wolf hadn't even had time to turn around before he felt himself get kicked over and saw Marcus get lofted by orange furred arms. "Marcus, are you okay?" Fox asked his son, checking him over to see if the big bad wolf had hurt his flesh and blood. Marcus squirmed uncomfortably. "Daaaaaaaad, you're embarrassing me in front of Wolf's dad." Fox looked at his son in confusion, and then looked down at a young lupine kneeling beside his foe. "Dad, are you okay?" the young wolf asked. The senior wolf stood up slowly, wincing. Wolf Jr smiled at his dad's well being, then quickly looked back at Marcus. "Your dad just hurt my dad," the young wolf exclaimed. Marcus began crying. "I'm sorry!" Wolf turned around to look at his rival, but his attention quickly turned to the crying blue fox in said rival's arms. He sighed, knowing that not only could he not pummel his foe to within an inch of his life, but also at the thought that his son had just lost a good friend. "Come on, Junior," Wolf said, barely acknowledging what happened. "The snow's gonna be here any minute." The young wolf silently nodded, and the two made their way out of the school.

Meanwhile, Fox was trying to consol his still upset son. "It's okay, Marcus," the adult fox said in an assuring voice. "The mean wolf is gone." He was suddenly greeted by angry blue arms trying to pry his own arms off. "I'm not crying because of him, I'm crying because of you!" Fox was taken aback. His own son, defending his enemy? Fox was saving Marcus! Right? "That was my friend's dad!" the distraught blue child continued. "He stayed here to make sure that you came and picked me up!" Fox put the squirming child down. "Marcus, I need you to listen to me, and I need you to listen good," Fox began. "That man has tried to hurt daddy many times in the past. He is a bad man. I don't want you hanging around him or his son." Marcus' eyes went wide. "BUT DAD, WOLF IS MY FRIEND!" The blue vulpine was suddenly greeted with a sharp smack to the face. He began to cry again. "I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR FRIEND OR NOT!" the orange senior yelled menacingly. "As long as his father is that man, I don't want you associating with him for your own safety." Marcus did not hear a single word his dad said, rubbing at his face. "YOU HIT ME!" he yelled. Fox began to realize that there was no way to reason to his son right now, not in the shape he's in. Sighing, he lofted the blue fox into the air. "Let's go home before we get stuck here from the snow."

Several hours had passed and Marcus had calmed down. Fox repeated what he said earlier, about how Wolf was a bad man and could possibly hurt him. Marcus nodded silently, not wanting to risk getting hit again. But even so, he couldn't help but feel that his dad was wrong. That man that had waited with him did not hurt him, and did not look like he wanted to. Despite his young age, Marcus knew that reasoning with his father was not going to happen, so he had no choice but to provide an empty agreement to his father. Did he mean it? Of course not, but at this point he had no choice but to tell him what he wanted to hear. Fox smiled, thinking he won over his son. He hugged him, then looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry I slapped you earlier," he said sincerely. "I swear I will never do it again. I only did it because I was afraid." Marcus nodded, this time with more sincerity. "Now go to your room and play," Fox said. "Daddy's gotta go back to work." Marcus complied, scampering back to his room.

Meanwhile, in the O'Donnell apartment, Wolf looked at his back in a mirror and rubbed at it, feeling a knot form where he got kicked. His son looked at him with concerned eyes. "Are you gonna be okay?" the young wolf asked. Wolf nodded, still looking in the mirror. "It'll hurt for a little while, but I'll be fine," he said reassuringly. The young wolf smiled briefly, but then went back to a look of concern. "Daddy, why did Marcus' dad hurt you?" Wolf stopped rubbing, his face going crestfallen. "His dad and I aren't good friends like you and Marcus," Wolf said, looking in the mirror. "In fact, we hate each other." Wolf Jr's little mouth dropped. "Why?" he asked innocently. Wolf turned around, kneeling down to meet his son's height. "I can't tell you now because you're too young to understand and it'll take too long." He paused, looking as his child pouted at his answer. "But," he started. "If you want to keep being Marcus' friend, then you can." Wolf Jr's pout was quickly replaced with a smile. "Really!?" he beamed, his tail wagging uncontrollably. Wolf tried calming him down, laughing at how happy his son was. "Of course, son. However…" Wolf Jr's happiness and tail abruptly stopped at the mention of the word 'however.' "…you might want to keep your friendship with him a secret. Knowing his father, he probably doesn't want you hanging around his son." Wolf Jr pouted once more. "But I didn't do anything," he said sadly. Wolf hugged his now upset son. "It's not your fault, Junior, it's daddy's fault." The young wolf looked into his father's eyes, tears welling up. "I can't guarantee that Marcus will want to keep being your friend, but if that happens, do not be upset, just remember all the good times and fun you had with him." The young wolf nodded understandingly. Wolf stood up, wincing at the pain. "Maybe you should go to your room," Wolf said. "Daddy needs to take care of his owie." The young wolf reluctantly complied, slowly walking back to his room.

As Wolf gathered himself, he saw a piece of paper on the floor that wasn't there before. He picked it up and saw a message scrawled out in crayon. Although the handwriting was worse than chicken scratch, he was able to read the message. "Sorry that my dad hurt you." Unknown to Wolf and to the working Fox, Marcus had snuck out of his room and out of the apartment and found Wolf's apartment number from the unattended front desk of the building. When he scampered to his room, he was actually going to write an apology note. The gruff wolf couldn't help but smile. "Kid's got guts," he said. He looked back at his own son as he reached his room and disappeared into it. He smiled, knowing that these two were gonna be friends for quite a while.

Wolf's prediction came true. The two kept being friends, hanging out in school with caution, unaware if they were being watched. One day when the two were in second grade, Slippy surprised Fox with a visit. Marcus immediately befriended the toad, listening to him talk about how him and his father, along with others, helped save the Lylat System. Marcus then began to accompany Slippy as he worked as an engineer with his father Beltino. Marcus began to develop a love for building things, and in third grade that aided him in his most ambitious attempt of keeping in contact with Wolf Jr. One day, while in Slippy's company, he asked him "How hard would it be to make a pulley system outside my bedroom to transport things between our apartment and the apartment below me?" Slippy laughed. "That's nothing. I could build that in my sleep. In fact, that's so easy, you could probably do that on your own." Marcus smiled. "But don't tell your dad I said that," Slippy said chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Between you and me your dad is a little overprotective of you." Marcus sighed. "Trust me, I know."

One day while Fox was working late, Marcus began the construction. The build was an easy one, yes, but it required him to hang out of his bedroom window which was ten stories above the ground. Wolf Jr was also involved, helping guide the blue fox as he worked. Using a tape measure, Marcus began to drop it to see how far below his friend was. "Twelve feet!" the young lupine yelled. Marcus then began to make the pulley system. Because he couldn't make it a permanent feature, he had to make sure he could devise a system that was easy to assemble (as well as disassemble) so that his father wouldn't be suspicious as to why there were ropes hanging outside his window. After a quick yet harrowing build, Marcus had done it: a basket attached to a pulley that can be used to quickly send notes and stuff. This mode of communication continued until they were in middle school. With youthful vigor, Marcus one day asked Wolf Jr in sixth grade "How much weight do you think our pulley system can hold?" The wolf, now eleven years old, shrugged. "We've never used it for anything very heavy, so I don't know." When they got home that day, Marcus started the test on a replica of the system. He began to load his father's weights into a larger basket and tested in his room, knowing that if he tried it outside he'd risk the weights falling ten stories onto an unsuspecting victim. Slowly, he added the weights. Five pounds, ten pounds, twenty pounds, he kept adding weights all the way up to two hundred pounds without any sort of consequence. He smiled contently. Marcus knew exactly what he was going to do.

While Wolf Jr was working on homework in his room, he heard a tap on the window. Expecting a basket, he turned around and was instead greeted by a blue vulpine hanging out his window. He went wide eyed, rushing to the window. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?" he screamed. Marcus just smiled. "It can hold up to two hundred pounds easy. I weigh much less than that, so now I can either bring myself down, or you could come up here!" Wolf Jr looked unsure. "You sure this thing can hold?" Marcus nodded. Wolf Jr shook his head while sighing. "You've got guts, Marcus."

From there, Marcus and Wolf Jr began to see each other outside of school. When his father was at work, Marcus would go down and hang out with Wolf Jr. Because Wolf Jr's father held no contempt towards Marcus, he didn't have to hide him. When Wolf Jr visited Marcus, however, he had to be confined to his room unless Fox wasn't home. On several occasions Fox would come home early and Wolf Jr would have to hide under Marcus' bed when Fox came to check in on his son. Believe it or not, Fox was still overprotective of Marcus. So much so, in fact, that he never allowed Marcus to hang out with anyone outside of school, or allowed anyone in the apartment, unless it was for a group project, and even then Fox was in complete control of how long they could stay and they had to absolutely be working on the project. If Fox thought they were deviating from the project, he would send the party home or tell Marcus they had to leave if they were at another's house. Marcus was almost completely isolated and wasn't allowed to visit classmates or have classmates over for leisure.

Except for one student. Marcus met this student during the second semester of seventh grade, when he was assigned to sit next to him in math class. A quiet green and blue fox, Kappa had already gained notoriety in the school for being the youngest person in the city to live on their own, after emancipating himself from the foster system. Though Marcus was good at engineering, his math skills weren't that great. When Kappa saw how Marcus struggled, he offered to tutor him. Though he wasn't the smartest in his grade, he knew enough to be of assistance. Marcus went against everything his father told him (certainly not the first time) and brought Kappa back to his apartment. At first Fox wasn't exactly happy about this, but when he saw how much he helped his son, he gave in. One day Kappa stayed well past sunset and Fox offered him a ride home, but Kappa declined. "I live in the building, Mister McCloud," Kappa said, starting to gather his things. "In fact, I live just down the hall and around the corner." Fox nodded, his jaw slightly opened. "Ah, I see. Well I'd like to meet your parents. You've been a tremendous help to my son." Kappa sighed, placing down his book that he was about to place in his bag. "That's gonna be hard to do." Fox's ears perked up, as well as his eyebrows. "How so?" Kappa resumed gathering his belongings, explaining "I've always been a foster child. Eventually I got tired of it so I just got myself emancipated. It's a little odd for someone as young as me to actually get emancipated, but somehow I did." Fox gasped, placing his hand over his chest in surprise. He couldn't believe that someone this young was entirely on their own. He then had flashbacks of when he was younger, when his father disappeared in action. After the tragedy, Peppy took Fox under his wings, being the best father figure he could be for James' sake. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like being completely alone. Fox continued to stare at the young vulpine who quietly finished packing his belongings. Turning around, he thanked Fox for his usual hospitality before making his way to the door. Before opening it, Fox said "If you ever need anything, you're more than welcome to come over anytime."

Kappa took up that offer. Soon he went from just tutoring Marcus to becoming fast friends. In fact they became such good friends that they had to be separated in the class that brought them together in the first place because they kept talking in the middle of class. Soon Marcus introduced Kappa to Wolf Jr, and while Kappa was happy to meet him, Wolf Jr was wary. In fact, some might say he was jealous. He didn't like the idea of having someone else enter their friendship because he was worried he might get phased out. Nonetheless, Wolf Jr reluctantly accepted the friendship for the sake of Marcus. Kappa was soon introduced to the secret friendship and conditions Wolf Jr and Marcus were in. He would join Marcus on his secret rendezvous with Wolf Jr, and acted as an extra set of eyes in case Fox came back. Despite all this, Wolf Jr was still not fond of Kappa. He remained wary until one day during the final exam of seventh grade.

After the exam ended, Wolf Jr was distraught. "IF I DON'T PASS THIS EXAM, MY DAD'S GONNA KILL ME!" Wolf Jr's grades weren't the best. Yes, he was passing, but just barely. If this exam didn't go well, he'd fail the semester, and would have to repeat this grade. He had an agreement with his father that as long as he passed, he didn't care, but the moment he failed there would be hell to pay. Sighing, he said "Well, it was nice knowing you two." He walked out the exam room, arms and shoulders slumped and head bowed. Marcus went off to consol Wolf Jr, but Kappa stayed behind. "I've got some stuff to take care of," he said, looking intently at the stack of papers that was the exams. The next day, the results were in. The results, needless to say, were shocking. "I PASSED!?" Wolf Jr exclaimed standing up from his seat in the middle of class. "I PASSED!" The teacher smiled. "Yep, you pulled through, Wolf. You get to move on."

Later that day, the trio was hanging out back at the apartment. Fox was across town working late with a client for a private lesson, so they were hanging out in Marcus' bedroom. They were talking about their exams. "Dang Wolf," Kappa said, sitting against the bed. "Bet you got a real shock when you saw that grade." Wolf Jr nodded, taking out the exam. "Yeah, I swore I was gonna fail, but I did muuuuuuch better than I thought." He looked through his exam, the smile on his face slowly fading. "Wait a second," he said, eyeing the packet suspiciously. "I didn't answer these questions with these answers." The packet slipped from his hands as he came to realize that this wasn't his exam. But that didn't make any sense. His name was on the packet. But yet these weren't his answers. His train of thought was jolted by another exam packet landing in front of him. "Maybe this will answer your questions," Kappa said, going back to his sitting position against the bed. Wolf Jr picked up Kappa's exam, quickly noticing the failing grade on it. He flipped through it and his jaw dropped. These were his answers.

Noticing the look of realization on Wolf Jr's face, Kappa said "I saw how distraught you were about the exam, so I took the front covers off of mine and your exams, then swapped the covers." Wolf Jr's jaw dropped in awe. "But, this means you failed the exam" Kappa smirked, chuckling slightly. "I may have failed, but my grades were still high enough so that I could pass the semester. Besides, I'd've felt bad knowing that my friend's dad was gonna flip shit on them and not do something to at least help." From that point on, Wolf Jr's distain for Kappa disappeared, and was now one hundred percent happy to have him has a friend. No longer did he just hang out with him for Marcus' sake. Now, the three were inseparable buddies. Once middle school ended, the three went on to attend G. Pepper High School, the only high school in the entire city. And it is here that our three chums and their misadventures begin.


End file.
